Chaotic Love Story 4- Unwanted Discoveries
by Raven Chaos
Summary: At long last...the identity of Tenchi's lover is revealed...through the eyes of the other woman. Please R


Chaotic Love story, part 4- Unwanted Discoveries.  
  
By Raven Chaos  
Part 4 of the Chaotic Love Story series.  
  
(Ryoko's Voice): Previously...on Tenchi Muyo!-Chaotic Love story...  
Tenchi has made his choice for whom he loves...but the identity remains  
hidden...Even Sasami is unable to evoke a response from the Jurain  
Prince...But now...the truth is blown wide open...In today's episode...  
Unwanted Discoveries...  
  
Disclaimer: A fan once mentioned whom does Tenchi Muyo, but   
unfortunately, I forget the damn names, so it belongs to whomever it belongs,  
and not me, a simple fanboy who writes fiction to pass the time in class.  
  
  
Authors note: So far so good.Now the mystery winds down as we learn the  
identity, plus the effect of knowing that identity, of Tenchi's newfound lover.  
  
  
  
Setting: mere seconds after Sasami's Roundabout. The Masaki house.  
Told from the POV of the OTHER girl.  
  
  
Wise man say that the surest form of sincere flattery is to rummage through  
the belongings of your true love.  
And that was EXACTY what I planned to do...  
Sasami was gathering carrots...Mihoshi was crashed out on the couch downstairs.  
Tatsuhito was at the shrine. And dear Tenchi was tending to the outside chores.  
The perfect oppurtunity than any other...  
  
Tenchi's room had a smell to it...A kind of musk...  
Dear god, it was like a perfume to me...It smelled of him...the smell of a true warrior...  
I pace about the room with silent steps, afraid some creak of the floorboards  
might signal someone to my presence. My heart beats in my chest, replacing the steady silence.  
The thrill of being where I shouldn't...  
  
My first stop is his closet...hmm...nothing really to brag about except shirts and his  
kendo stick. Next, his drawers...ooh, Tenchi is a tighty-whitey man...  
I mess around with this and that...his deoderant...his socks...it's as if I'm looking for something...  
something...some token...  
  
His bed...the resting place of a great warrior...a brave hero...  
I lay down and sigh as the bed eases the slight strains of my back away.  
I ease up on all fours, and like a predator stalking her prey, I crawl up the  
bed, imagining Tenchi...dear sweet Tenchi...under me...  
I nuzzle his face into his pillow, where his handsome face had pressed into it  
no more than 10 hours ago...I slide my hands under it, hugging it close, pretending it was  
him...  
  
...?  
What's this...?  
My hand touches something...Soft, silky...shapely...  
I pull it out...  
A purple...silk...bra...?  
  
A bra...? In Tenchi's bed...?  
  
I sit there on the bed dumbstruck, holding the purple female undergarment in his hands.  
My eyes suddenly water...I shake...I tremble...  
...Tenchi...was...cheating on me...?  
No! It couldn't be! Impossible!  
I love him...  
No! It's a lie!  
He could never...  
  
I grip the flimsy silk article tightly in my hand.  
...Only one way to make sure of this...  
  
  
  
"Tenchi!!" I call for him as I head out of the house. I fly down the steps as fast as I can muster...  
  
Suddenly I see Sasami kneeling near some brush...  
"Sasami! Have you seen Tenchi?" I asked hurriedly.  
Sasami jumps in surprise. "Huh?!"  
  
"Huh? What was that...?" I heard Tenchi's voice.  
"Tenchi?!" I call to him and leap over Sasami into a small clearing in the wood.  
  
  
"Tenchi!" I gasp, my eyes wide in horror...my worst fears now before me.  
The wench gasped and clung to Tenchi. My blood boiled...  
Tenchi's eyes went wide with surprise and shock.  
"...R...Ryoko!" Tenchi stammered.  
  
  
To Be continued...  
Next episode: Starlight Tears...  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry for it being so brief. Got deadlines to meet, and I really wanted to get  
the story rolling.  
I am the master of cliffhanger! I dare any writer to challenge me to a contest of tallent to see who   
creates a greater suspense! 


End file.
